Siempre a tu Lado
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: En una época agitada como la nuestra, incluso tratar de llegar a tu propio apartamento resulta todo un lío. Pero no puede haber peor, ni más dulce lío, que vivir junto a Korra. Tomará un poco más de paciencia de la que ella posee, sin embargo, Kuvira siempre sucumbirá a los encantos de su atolondrada novia. AU Moderno.
1. ¡Páusate!

**_Disclaimer:_** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

 _Korvira. AU Moderno. Clasificación M por lenguaje soez y lime._

* * *

 **~Siempre a tu Lado~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo I: ¡Páusate!**_

Ella trabaja mucho, pero no se queja. El día entero se enfrenta a largas y estresantes horas en las que se la pasa discutiendo, escribiendo y leyendo toda suerte de archivos de carácter diplomático. Papeleo y más papeleo. Clientes y más clientes. Casos y más casos que atender. Pero no le importa. No le importa que el tránsito sea una locura durante las mañanas, ni que la hora pico de las tardes sea igualmente imposible. No le importan las migrañas, ni los documentos que debe traer consigo para terminar en casa.

Porque cuando llega del trabajo, se baja de su auto y entra al edificio de apartamentos, su corazón se acelera. Y entonces ignora la fila para tomar el elevador y sube corriendo los ocho pisos usando las escaleras. Y llega jadeante y despeinada a su apartamento, donde ya pueden oírse los ladridos emocionados y los rasguños de Naga detrás de la puerta. Y se oye su voz, la de Korra, pregonando un alegre: "¿Quién llegó, niña? ¿Quieres que le abra o la dejamos dormir afuera? ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, Naga? ¿Le abrimos?"

Y ella sonríe. Porque sabe que por fin ha llegado a casa, y eso hace que todo lo demás valga la pena.

—Me están matando los zapatos, Korra. ¡Ábreme ya o verás cómo te va!

—¿Contraseña? —le contesta, mientras Naga pega su enorme nariz en la rendija de la puerta y aspira con fuerza el aroma de la impaciente mujer al otro lado de ésta.

—Dormirás en el sofá.

—Respuesta equivocada. ¡Te quedan dos intentos!

—¡Korra!

—Respuesta incompleta —dice divertida la voz dentro del apartamento. Naga se inquieta más y más. Había comenzado a aullar. Muy pronto los vecinos se quejarían—. Vamos te faltan dos palabras. ¡Último intento, Kuv!

—Sé lo que quieres que diga y no lo haré. No te lo has ganado.

Ahora Naga ladra y aúlla y vuelve a ladrar. Kuvira puede escuchar sus patotas corriendo por toda la casa, para luego alzarse y apoyarse contra la puerta. También oía las risillas de Korra, quien apenas contenía sus carcajadas. Era lo mismo todos los días, siempre que ella llegaba. No la dejaría entrar hasta que lo dijera. Y es que no era algo fácil de decir, al menos para ella. Kuvira nunca suele expresarse de esa manera, pero Korra, con su impaciencia infantil, conseguía salirse con la suya a menudo. Debía decirlo, articular esa embarazosa frase que siempre le cosquilleaba insoportable en el pecho. Era algo que Korra necesitaba oír venir de sus labios constantemente. Y era algo que a la ojiazul le encantaba decirle, y lo hacía con toda naturalidad cada vez que la veía. Como un impulso, palabras necias, tonterías dichas sin pensar, palabras del corazón...

Kuvira la envidiaba.

—Dilo, ¡anda! —le suplica Korra, posiblemente fingiendo un puchero—. ¿No quieres estar aquí dentro conmigo?

—Sí, sí quiero.

—¿Entonces?

Kuvira menea la cabeza, soltando un largo suspiro antes de responder:

—Korra…

—¿Sí?

—Te amo.

Y por fin le abre la puerta y Naga sale disparada cual bala blanca a arrugarle el traje y a darle babosas lamidas en la cara. Cosa que resultaba adorable cuando el animal era un cachorro y no el colosal labrador peludo que era hoy día. Kuvira creía recordar una discusión sobre eso, una en la que advertía que si el perro crecía demasiado, tendría que irse. También recuerda haber perdido dicha discusión ante los ojitos de carnero degollado que Korra utilizó en su contra durante esa ocasión.

—Naga, ¡shush!

Y Naga le obedece a Korra, bajándose de encima de Kuvira, pero sin dejar de mover el rabo o de ladrar. Y entre ladrido y ladrido suelta un eructo con olor a salmón. Kuvira se aprieta la nariz y mira a Korra con reproche, asqueada por supuesto. Ésta se encoge de hombros, fingiéndose inocente.

—Yo no le enseñé eso.

—Claro que no —alega Kuvira, sarcástica.

Korra apoya la barbilla en el hombro de Kuvira y las manos de la ojiazul se entrelazan alrededor de su cintura desde atrás. Kuvira se deja atrapar por aquel abrazo y sonríe contra los labios acaramelados que chocan con su mejilla. No. Ella no se está sonrojando, embobada y feliz, apunto del desmayo. Y le estrellaría un puñetazo en la cara a cualquiera que se atreviera a decir lo contrario.

Entonces, Kuvira repara en el espejo de la entrada y comprueba acongojada que, debe golpearse a sí misma, pues sonríe como quinceañera enamorada.

El típico desorden de siempre las recibe al entrar. Eran los muebles que Naga había tumbado, los platos sucios que Korra dejó entre los cojines del sofá, latas de refresco en el suelo, la televisión encendida, la consola de video juegos hecha una maraña de cables, los controles mordisqueados por Naga… Hogar dulce hogar. La cocina y la sala comparten el mismo espacio reducido. A la derecha un ventanal que da vista hacia la ciudad, y a la izquierda, el baño y la habitación que ambas comparten. Pequeño, pero cómodo.

Éste es el sitio donde Kuvira se refugia de las dificultades del mundo exterior; el sitio al que puede entrar desvistiéndose, quitándose la asfixiante ropa que debe lucir en el trabajo. Puede dejar sus zapatos tirados junto a las tenis de Korra y moverse libremente con los pantalones desabrochados. El frío piso de madera se siente bien bajo sus pies descalzos, liso y fresco. Y es reconfortante hasta que pisa lo que parece ser una diminuta mina de tierra que estalla y la inunda del más terrible e intolerable dolor conocido por el ser humano.

—¡Mierda! ¡Una maldita pieza de Lego!

Korra llega a socorrerla antes de que Kuvira volviera a caer en la misma trampa mortal. La ojos verdes está equilibrada en un solo pie, buscando arrancarse el diminuto bloque de plástico color rojo que se insertó por desgracia en su planta, y agradece el apoyo que le brinda el hombro de la morena. Kuvira decide escudriñar el pequeño espacio entre la cocina y el sofá con la mirada. Está parada justo en medio de Ciudad República. Sí, un modelo hecho a partir de Legos, Mega Bloks, vías de tren de juguete y las figuras de acción que Korra colecciona.

—Casi destruyes Industrias Futuro, Kuv —bromea Korra, riendo—. ¡Eres una maldita terrorista!

—¿Y por qué Industrias Futuro está justo entre mi baño y yo? Mejor dicho, ¿qué hace la puta Ciudad República en medio de la sala de estar?

Korra la guía fuera de la colorida mini ciudad hecha con ladrillos y bloques de plástico, sana y salva hasta el área de la cocina. Kuvira se fija en el puente Kyoshi, hecho a partir de cajas de dvd's apiladas una sobre otra y toallas femeninas desplegadas a lo largo. Bien, allá va el perfecto orden alfabético en el que ella había organizado sus películas. Segundos después, Naga pasa bamboleando la cola de un lado a otro y derriba dicho puente. Ciudad República está oficialmente bajo ataque y no resistirá mucho más.

—La madre de los niños Feng llamó para cancelar la clase de hoy —explicó Korra, inclinándose sobre la barra de la cocina—. Así que me tomé el resto del día libre.

—Y decidiste pasarlo armando una réplica perfecta de la ciudad basada en la vista desde nuestro apartamento, en lugar de ponerte a terminar tus informes de la universidad…

—¡Exacto!

Quizás la vida sería más simple si ella también fuera instructora de defensa personal por las mañanas y entrenadora de natación por las tardes. Pero esos eran los empleos de Korra y le sentaban bien. Nadie mejor que la ojiazul para instruir a niños de nueve a doce años de edad, caminando en sandalias y con un silbato colgado del cuello, entre piscinas olorosas a cloro y spandex. Nadie como Korra para mantenerse despreocupada y relajada aún cuando sus calificaciones se están viniendo abajo. Nadie como Korra para decir "No me importa reprobar, ¡ya estoy viviendo mi vida soñada!" con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

—Qué suerte tienes… —suspira Kuvira, dejándose caer en uno de los bancos del desayunador.

—¿Día duro en el trabajo, Licenciada Kuv?

Korra se apoya del otro lado de la barra, esbozando esa adorable sonrisa torcida suya. Kuvira suspira y se inclina hacia delante, descansando los codos sobre el desayunador, a sólo centímetros de Korra. Su fatiga y estrés son evidentes, por mucho que se esfuerce en no dejarlos notar.

—Tu moño está todo desordenado —señala la morena, y Kuvira permite que ella termine de soltarle el cabello.

Entonces Korra rodea la barra del desayunador y se detiene detrás del banco que ocupa su novia. Las manos de la ojiazul pasan suavemente a la cabeza de Kuvira y comienzan a masajear la tensión en sus sienes. La ojos verdes deja salir un ronroneo complacido por lo bajo, apreciando la delicadeza de aquel gesto.

—La República Unida quiere hacer un tratado de comercio con el Estado de Yi —dijo Kuvira, relajada—. Pero resulta que sus representantes tienen todos un bicho metido en el culo y se niegan a permitirle a nuestros comerciantes la debida protección en su Estado. Estoy tratando de explicarles que la creación de comercio no es igual a la invasión, pero el Gobernador parece carecer de intelecto y capacidades de discernimiento. Es un idiota. Ya me tienen harta.

Korra emite un murmullo de comprensión y tira del cabello de Kuvira con un movimiento algo tosco. Su cabeza se va hacia atrás junto con su melena negra y se encuentra con los ojos azules de Korra, mirándola fijamente. Los dedos de la morena caminan despacio por su cabeza hasta detenerse en su garganta. Kuvira siente su pulso acelerarse y las yemas de Korra comienzan a trazar la línea de su mandíbula, subiendo seductoras hasta su oído.

—Ven a la cama, Kuv —la voz de Korra se sumerge en esa tentadora octava baja—. Deja que te ayude a sacar a esos idiotas de tu mente…

Kuvira gime en cuanto Korra se inclina para empujar su lengua en su boca. Sus labios se unen en un beso lento, acalorado. Por un momento ambas están en el cielo y el mundo entero se reduce a ese instante de suspiros y caricias en la cocina. Sin aviso, una tercera lengua se une al juego, y de repente el peso de Naga está sobre ellas. No pasa mucho antes de que Korra y Kuvira se separen escupiendo pelos y quejidos.

—¡Asco!

—¡Naga!

Naga no entiende por qué se molestan tanto si antes lo estaban lo disfrutando. Entonces da dos ladridos y corretea alrededor de la cocina para luego sentarse y alzar sus patas delanteras. El mensaje es simple y claro: Naga tiene hambre. Kuvira aún no termina de limpiarse la boca con el brazo. Korra por otra parte, apenas se inmutó. Ella está tan acostumbrada a los besos de su perro como a los de su novia. La repentina interrupción fue lo que la fastidió y no el lengüetazo en sí. ¿Cuánta saliva de Naga habrá tragado en el pasado? Kuvira considera la posibilidad de obligar a Korra a lavarse los dientes siempre que intente besarla.

—Voy a darme un baño —anuncia Kuvira, y casi tropieza de nuevo con los restos de Industrias Futuro dispersos en el pasillo—. ¡Puta mierda!

—Bien. Mientras, yo me encargo de alimentar a Naga.

—¿Qué hay de nosotras?

—¡Oh! ¿Quieres que ordene una pizza?

—Preferiría cocinar algo más saludable.

—Olvídalo, la despensa está vacía —dice Korra, abriendo el congelador para sacar un trozo de salmón crudo, cuyo destino es el plato de Naga—. Mañana alguna tendrá que ir al supermercado.

—Yo lo haré.

—Como quieras, ¡pero esta vez no olvides mi cereal, Kuv!

—¡Sí, sí… Esa abominación azucarada que comes con leche!

—¡Ten más respeto por el cereal del Capitán Crunch!

La mano de Kuvira se asoma fuera de la puerta del baño, mostrando con orgullo el gesto obsceno de su dedo del centro. Korra estalla en carcajadas y se acuclilla para acariciar las orejas peludas de Naga. Mientras tanto, Kuvira decide que darse una larga ducha de agua tibia es una digna recompensa por superar otro matador día de trabajo. Con gusto se toma se todo su tiempo. Está feliz dejando el agua correr por su espalda, cuando Korra comienza a tocar la puerta con impaciencia.

—Detesto interrumpir, ¿pero querrías darte prisa? Yo también quiero darme un duchazo. Apesto.

—Sí, me di cuenta —se ríe Kuvira desde adentro—. No pidas permiso, desnúdate y entra aquí conmigo.

—Nada me gustaría más, Kuv —dice la ojiazul, asomándose por la puerta—. Pero sucede que una de las dos tiene que estar vestida para recibir la pizza que no tarda en llegar.

Kuvira se aprieta el entrecejo, soltando un suspiro resignado. Cierra la llave y sale del baño, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Korra entra sin cerrar la puerta y se apodera de la ducha. Mientras tanto, Kuvira se dirige a la habitación y se dispone a quitarse la humedad del cuerpo. Finalmente se viste con un pantalón de pijama y una blusa verde de tirantes. Naga se acurruca a su lado en la cama.

—¿Oye, Kuv? —escucha preguntar a Korra por encima del murmullo de la ducha—. ¿Más tarde quieres ver una película conmigo? Van a pasar los Goonies por el canal once.

—No puedo. Tengo que ponerme a repasar unos documentos y estudiar para mis pruebas del viernes.

—¡Vamos, Kuv! ¡Siempre me haces esto!

—Lo siento, pero tengo que estudiar —replica suplicante—. Sabes que es importante para mí, un día voy a ser presidente y…

—Un día vas a ser presidenta de la República Unida —la interrumpe Korra con voz cantarina—. Lo sé, lo sé. Porque para ti no es suficiente con ser una ex-militar del Reino Tierra; además tienes que volverte la mejor relacionista internacional del país, sacar una maestría en ciencias políticas, convertirte en presidenta de la república y… ¡Ah, sí! ¡Conquistar el mundo!

—Anda, ¡no te burles, Korra! Sabes que hablo en serio sobre la presidencia, ¡es mi sueño!

—Pero para eso aún te falta mucho, y dejar de trabajar una noche no te matará —insistió la ojiazul.

—Korra, yo…

—Esto también es importante para mí. Extraño pasar tiempo contigo… —le implora Korra con voz gangosa—. Hazlo por mí, ¿sí? Sólo páusate una noche. Nada más. Es todo lo que te pido.

Kuvira esboza una sonrisa lastimera y se levanta de la cama para asomarse al baño. Korra está de espaldas, enjuagándose el cabello. Los ojos de Kuvira se pasean por los músculos de su espalda y los diseños en tinta blanca y azul que forman el tatuaje de la deidad Raava en su piel. Korra siente su presencia y se voltea para mirarla con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, así como lo hace Naga cuando le dan una orden que no sabe acatar, dulcemente confundida.

—Está bien, tú ganas —musita Kuvira y la sonrisa de la ojiazul se ilumina.

—Me encanta cuando admites la derrota —se ríe.

—No abuses —gruñe Kuvira.

—¿Yo? ¡Jamás!

Korra se salva de ser atacada con una barra de jabón únicamente porque el timbre de su apartamento comienza a sonar y Kuvira tiene que ir a pagar la pizza. Diez minutos después, Korra sale del baño dispuesta a ponerse su pijama también. El aroma de la pizza inundando el apartamento está por volverla loca. Rápidamente entra a la habitación con el fin de vestirse, y apenas se había puesto sus pantalones celestes, cuando oye una extraña cacofonía venir de la sala. Es como si alguien estuviera imitando el sonido de explosiones y disparos con la boca.

Curiosa, Korra se asoma, aunque todavía está desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba. Lo que ve allí no tarda en causarle una risa incontrolable: Kuvira está sentada en medio de la pequeña ciudad que ella había construido, inmersa en un juego que se había sacado de la imaginación. Korra decide moverse con pasos furtivos, inclinándose alrededor de la pared que divide la cocina con el resto de la casa. Tiene la cámara de su teléfono celular al alcance de la mano.

—Éste es un buen día —dice Kuvira mientras sostiene una de las figuras de acción de Korra—. Hoy es el día en que cambiaremos nuestros destinos. Sé que las probabilidades están en nuestra contra, ¡pero no estaríamos aquí si no fuéramos el mejor maldito regimiento de todo el Reino Tierra!

Con la otra mano, Kuvira coge el enorme robot de juguete Gundam que Korra compró en una convención otaku hace más de seis meses, y lo hace aterrizar en medio de la ciudad. Poco a poco, Korra saca su teléfono y toma varias fotografías que piensa subir más tarde a twitter para sus amigos. Semejantes imagenes de la siempre seria y estricta Kuvira jugando como una chiquilla le sacarán mil carcajadas a cualquiera.

—Hoy, algunos de nosotros morirán —prosigue Kuvira con su discurso fingido—. Hoy, caeremos luchando unidos. ¡Y lucharemos hasta el último aliento!

Ella hace una vergonzosa aclamación, imitando el sonido de una multitud enardecida al gritar por lo bajo. Y comienza a enfrentar enérgicamente el muñeco del robot contra las otras figuras de acción, derrumbando edificios y provocando todo un caos en miniatura. Korra no puede evitarlo. Pierde la calma y empieza a resoplar de risa. Kuvira mira hacia arriba, descubre a la ojiazul burlándose de ella, y su cara adquiere un divertido tono color rosa.

—¿Cu-cuánto llevas parada ahí?

Korra cae de rodillas muerta de risa e inmediatamente se arrepiente de ello.

—¡Auch, mierda!

—Acabas de caer sobre el Ayuntamiento, Korra.

—¡Me clavé un estúpido Lego en la rodilla!

—Tú también eres una maldita terrorista, Ciudad República está ejerciendo su venganza contra ti.

—No, en serio, Kuv —se queja, sobándose la pierna—. Creo que me está sangrando.

Kuvira despeja el piso barriendo el reguero de Legos con su pie y se acuclilla al lado de Korra para revisar su herida. Al comprobar que no tiene ni un rasguño, alza la vista e inmediatamente es capturada entre los brazos de la morena. En segundos le llueven besos y Kuvira los recibe sin oponer resistencia alguna. Se ríe y rodea a Korra con los brazos, mientras sus dedos se deslizan por su espalda desnuda, siguiendo la forma de la deidad tatuada en tinta blanca.

—¿Así que la futura presidente de la República Unida disfruta destruyendo su capital con un robot de juguete gigante? Espero que nadie vote por ti —bromea Korra.

—Tan sólo estaba exteriorizando un impulso reprimido —se justifica la ojos verdes.

—Sí, como no…

—¿Por qué no te vistes? Vas a pescar un resfriado, grandísima imbécil.

—¿Así que primero atacas mi réplica de la ciudad y ahora me atacas a mí? —finge enfadarse Korra.

—Pedazo de idiota.

Las dos se quedan tonteando en el suelo hasta que Naga da con las cajas de pizza colocadas descuidadamente sobre la mesa. Es cuando ven al perro pasearse frente a ellas con una rebanada en el hocico, que ambas finalmente reaccionan.

—¡No, Naga, no!

Un par de horas después, Korra y Kuvira están acurrucadas en el sofá, viendo con ojos cansados los créditos de la película que acaba de terminar. Todo está a oscuras excepto por la luz que proyecta la pantalla de la televisión e ilumina el sofá. De pronto, Korra se incorpora para bostezar y sorprende a Kuvira haciendo apuntes y cálculos en un cuaderno. La ojiazul frunce el ceño y gruñe con aspereza. Kuvira la mira sin más salida que admitir la verdad.

—Está bien, está bien… Quise adelantar un poco de trabajo para mañana.

—¡Te pedí que te pausaras! —protesta Korra, molesta—. ¿Siquiera le pusiste atención a la película?

—Claro, los niños salieron a buscar un tesoro o algo así.

—¡Kuvira!

—Está bien, lo siento —admite—. Soy una maldita egoísta.

—Ugh… ¡Eres imposible! —le reprocha la ojiazul, golpeándola en el brazo—. ¡Te dije que esto es importante para mí!

—¿Por qué es importante para ti ver una tonta película de los ochenta?

—¡No es por la película, maldita sea!

Ante el enfado de Korra, Kuvira apoya los pies en el suelo, se encorva y suspira.

—Escucha, no quiero pelear contigo —dice—. La he pasado muy bien esta noche y siento que sea mi culpa haberla arruinado. Es sólo que…

—No, ya lo sé —musita Korra—. Esta vida no es suficiente para ti. Tú quieres llegar más lejos… —un tinte de tristeza se hace presente en su voz—. Yo sólo me estoy interponiendo entre tú y tus ambiciones. Te atraso, soy un estorbo. Mis sueños son insignificantes comparados con los tuyos…

—Korra, yo jamás he pensado así de ti.

Es un impulso que no puede detener, el de tomar repentinamente las manos de Korra entre las suyas. La ojiazul salta, sorprendida, pero no busca alejarse. En vez de eso, sus manos se quedan alrededor de las de Kuvira, apretándolas con firmeza. El silencio reina. Fue durante la discusión que Korra apagó el televisor. Da la impresión de que ambas están demasiado aturdidas como para hablar.

Kuvira siente un hormigueo que recorre las palmas de sus manos, pasa por sus brazos y sube por su columna. No sabe si se debe al hecho de estar mirando a Korra a los ojos o solamente es producto de sus sentidos adormilados, pero la sensación es bastante reconfortante. Y espera que para Korra también lo sea. Porque está segura de que aquel repiqueteo eléctrico en las puntas de sus dedos es tangible, incluso así, suave y gentil. Las manos de Korra le transmiten ternura, sus ojos un atisbo de miedo. Y le gustaría preguntarle: _¿Tú también puedes sentir esto?_ En cambio, inquiere:

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Korra? Actúas muy extraño de pronto.

—Creo que he estado actuando extraño todo el puto día —responde—. ¿O no te pareció raro que me pusiera a armar la ciudad entera con Legos?

—No lo sé, no se me ocurrió.

—Kuv, hago locuras de este tipo cuando estoy realmente nerviosa —explica Korra—. Ahora, ¿qué crees que me produjo tanta ansiedad como para ponerme a construir toda la puta Ciudad República con piezas de Lego?

Kuvira la contempla confundida.

—Tú dime.

—Quería proponerte algo esta noche —confiesa la ojiazul—. Pero me aterra hacerlo, ¿sabes? Quizás no sea suficiente para ti, quizás no calce con tus planes de grandeza… Quería pasar la noche disfrutando contigo y tú lo único que quieres es que esto termine rápido para que puedas regresar a ocuparte de tus propios asuntos… ¡Tuve que rogarte para que te quedaras!

A Kuvira le es difícil creer no haber notado antes a qué se debían las muchas miradas entristecidas que Korra le dirigió esa noche, disfrazadas de sonrisas. ¿En verdad puede ser tan insensible y fría como un pedazo de metal? Kuvira suspira. Al parecer sí. Y queriendo reparar su error, enfoca el verde sus ojos en Korra y propone:

—Korra, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? Haré lo que sea que me pidas, lo prometo. Soy toda tuya.

—¿Lo serías? —Korra le estaba apretando las manos con tal fuerza que habían comenzado a temblarle—. Kuvira, ¿lo serías?

—¡Sí, sí! —replica ella, ya desesperada—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Korra?

—Casémonos —responde de súbito.

Kuvira se queda completamente en blanco.

—Lo… ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sé que soy un desastre la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esto va en serio —no hay ni una pizca de altanería en la mirada azul de Korra—. También entiendo que es precipitado y una locura…

—No es una locura. Y aunque lo fuera, da igual, quiero hacer locuras contigo —Kuvira también aprieta sus manos con fuerza—. Siempre…

—¿Incluso si te conviertes en presidente y te vuelves toda importante y eso?

—Korra… ¡Sí! ¿No lo ves? Sólo soy realmente feliz cuando estoy contigo. Sólo contigo me sentaría a jugar con tus estúpidos juguetes, porque sólo tú puedes contagiarme esa alegría. Korra yo… —¡Mierda, cómo le costaba decirlo!—. Yo… Korra, yo… Yo te amo.

—¿Ah, sí? —duda con inocencia la ojiazul.

Kuvira le dedica una mirada suplicante.

—Por favor no me hagas repetirlo, Korra…

Un dedo se posa sobre sus labios y de repente, las piernas de Korra están alrededor de su cintura.

—Entonces no lo hagas —le dice la morena, inclinándose hacia ella para besarla—. Demuéstralo.

Kuvira la atrae hacia sí con tanta urgencia que se vuelcan hacia atrás con todo y sofá. Nada más golpear el piso, un dolor punzante se entierra en su columna y, protestando entre dientes, Kuvira se ve obligada a romper el beso de inmediato. En un gesto de preocupación, las manos de Korra se posicionan a ambos lados de su cara, buscando que la mirara. Aquellos hermosos ojos azules reflejan seriedad y también, algo de confusión.

—¿Qué pasa, Kuv?

—Un maldito Lego en mi espalda —se queja la aludida entre risas.

Entonces, lanza el colorido ladrillito hacia un lado y vuelve a acostarse con Korra sobre ella. Siente a la morena trasladar una mano desde su rostro hacia su nuca, atrayéndola de nuevo y besándola. Es un beso apasionado, intenso y lleno de deseo. Y mientras se disfrutan la una a la otra, Kuvira nota cómo la mano sobre su nuca mece con ternura su cabello, y cómo la otra reposa suavemente sobre su cadera, dándole pequeñas caricias. Así se deja ir en las sensaciones que Korra le provoca, y ya ni siquiera le importa que Naga les lama con insistencia el rostro mientras lo hacen. La vida no podría ser mejor que esto.

Y Kuvira consideró pausarse más seguido a partir de esa noche.


	2. ¡Enciéndete!

**_Disclaimer:_** _Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

* * *

 **~Siempre a tu Lado~**

 _Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo II: ¡Enciéndete!**_

Acaban de golpearla en la cabeza con una tabla sujetapapeles. Korra aprieta los ojos y gruñe por lo bajo mientras se soba el golpe. Al mirar hacia arriba descubre el ceño fruncido de su jefe Bumi. El hombre viste una pantaloneta roja y una camisa blanca que apenas puede cubrir toda la extensión de su protuberante barriga. Hay un silbato colgando de su cuello y si Korra no se apresura, éste será utilizado en sus oídos.

—Korra, ¡date prisa con esos volantes!

—Sí, sí… Estoy en eso —refunfuña ella.

Y regresa sus dedos al teclado de aquella vieja computadora que parece un amarillento vestigio de la era de los 90's. Se encuentra trabajando en el escritorio de Bumi, en la famosa oficina-armario del Centro Recreacional y Deportivo de Ciudad República. Se aproximan las vacaciones de invierno y las clases de natación en las piscinas templadas estarán en oferta. Korra tiene el deber de informárselo a la ciudad, redactando los volantes que más tarde subirá al Facebook del Centro Recreacional.

Eso si deja de distraerse enviándole mensajes a Bolin desde su teléfono, cuidadosamente escondido bajo el escritorio, sobre su regazo.

Entre escobas, flotadores y diversos juguetes de piscina, el recinto que comparten Korra y su jefe Bumi es apenas considerado un ambiente propicio para el trabajo de oficina. No hay modo de que Korra pueda concentrarse ahí. La única razón por la que le asignaron encargarse de los asuntos publicitarios del Centro Recreacional, es porque la morena sabe manejar Photoshop, y es la administradora del grupo de Facebook del lugar. Cosa que generalmente hace de maravilla, excepto hoy, que se la ha pasado chateando con Bolin sobre quien sabe qué tonterías.

Finalmente, Korra consigue concentrarse en su trabajo. La puerta del despacho está entreabierta y deja entrar las voces de los niños que aprenden a nadar, además de los salpicones de agua y el olor a cloro de las piscinas. Ella añora regresar allá afuera y asumir su papel de instructora, como si no hubiese estado haciéndolo desde esa misma mañana. Redactar volantes es aburrido; editar fotografías del Centro Recreacional lo es todavía más.

De pronto su teléfono vibra y entra la notificación de un nuevo mensaje. No es Bolin, a quien había mandado a callar desde hace dos minutos. Una pequeña sonrisa hace acto de presencia en los labios de Korra. Se trata de su novia, Kuvira. ¡Un verdadero milagro! Ha salido temprano del trabajo y pasará el resto del día en su apartamento. ¡Bendita sea Raava en las alturas! Esto no es cosa de todos los días. Y Korra siente el impulso de tomar su sudadera azul, su mochila y salir corriendo de allí para encontrarse con ella. Viernes por la tarde, Kuvira libre… ¿Qué podría ser mejor que eso?

Poco le faltó para cruzar el umbral del armario —es decir— "el despacho", cuando un agudo silbido le retumbó en los oídos. Korra se detiene al instante, ve a Bumi cruzándose de brazos, y al igual que Naga cuando es regañada, la muchacha se regresa por donde vino con la cola entre las patas. Mierda. Si antes no tenía ganas de estar ahí, ahora mucho menos. Aún le faltaban tres horas para poder irse a casa. ¡Una eternidad! Y mientras tanto, su milagrosa tarde al lado de su futura esposa, se desperdicia como el agua de un grifo abierto.

 _Sacaré a Naga a correr. Me hace falta el ejercicio._

Decía así el nuevo mensaje de texto que le entró a su teléfono. ¡Genial! Pudo haber ido con ella; nada le hubiera gustado más que salir a trotar alrededor del parque con Naga y Kuvira. Puta mierda. Pasarán diez mil años antes de que Kuvira vuelva a pedir la tarde libre. Korra mira el reloj en la pared. Faltan dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos. Mierda otra vez. ¿El tiempo no puede ir más rápido? Con notable frustración, Korra comienza a zapatear.

Mordisquea un lapicero mientras termina una nueva oración. Con ésa ya son cuatro y el volante continúa falto de información, creatividad y… todo lo demás. Korra ha vuelto a distraerse. Su corazón se tensa al soñar con acurrucarse en el sofá, compartir una cobija y mirar la televisión. Cómo Kuvira disfruta cuando ella juega con su cabello y lo enreda perezosamente entre sus dedos. Cómo, inevitablemente, Korra termina por quedarse dormida, sólo para despertar ante esos adustos ojos verdes, que la contemplan con tanto afecto.

Otro golpe en la cabeza y la morena pierde su cara de embobada.

—¡Korra, termina tu trabajo! —le exige Bumi.

—Ya voy… ya voy…

Tres horas más tarde, luego de un viaje de quince minutos en el metro, Korra logra llegar a su apartamento. Y no ha insertado la llave en la puerta, cuando los ladridos emocionados de Naga estallan dentro de la habitación. Sus garras arañan la superficie con fuerza y es hasta que Korra consigue entrar, que Naga deja de hacer desastres. En vez de eso, se dedica a lamer el rostro de la morena. Tiene saliva hasta en el pelo y decide lavarse para que su novia también la bañe de besos. Al menos, es eso lo que Korra desea.

Hace mucho que oscureció y no ha podido ejercitarse como quería. Sin embargo, el antojo (o más bien el anhelo) de entablar una actividad física, no la ha abandonado. Y Korra sabe que Kuvira puede ayudarla a saciar esa latente necesidad que crece y arde en su interior. Le preocupa, no obstante, salir del baño para toparse con una montaña de libros abiertos en la pequeña mesa del centro, junto a una laptop todavía encendida. Oh, no… Kuvira se la ha pasado trabajando estas últimas horas. Y cuando ella hace eso, no hay quien la pare, excepto las ganas de orinar o el agotamiento extremo. Kuvira no estaba en el baño, así que…

—Tiene que ser una broma —rezonga Korra, melodramáticamente.

Kuvira está profundamente dormida sobre la cama. Dejó rastros de su ropa de ejercicios sudada por toda la casa; desde la sala de estar hasta la ducha. Habrá entrado desnuda a la habitación y allí se habrá puesto la pijama de tirantes con la que descansa ahora. Korra la observa desde la puerta, extrañándola, deseándola en silencio. Despertarla no sería justo. Y resignada, arrastra los pies hasta la cocina para conseguirse algo de comer.

Hay una nota en el refrigerador. Tinta negra, caligrafía elegante y curva: tan Kuvira. Dice que ya alimentó a Naga, que recogió el desastre de Legos en la sala y que limpió el apartamento de arriba a abajo. Korra arquea una ceja. También la está mandando a sacar la basura, ya que un 85% es suya. Es justo, pero Korra lo deja para más tarde. (Es decir que eventualmente lo olvidará y recibirá un regaño de su novia.) Por último, le pide que si la encuentra dormida, por favor no la despierte. Está exhausta.

—Sí, y yo excitada —refunfuña Korra—. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Masturbarme? No servirá de nada, te quiero a ti.

Naga alza la vista y suelta un quejido.

—¡No a ti! ¡A Kuv!

Un tazón de cereal y un vaso de zarza parrilla después, Korra se encuentra en el sofá prendida de un videojuego. La sangre se derrama por todas partes mientras desahoga su frustración, disparándole sin descanso a un bando de soldados enemigos. Su personaje está por quedarse sin municiones, pero ella no se ha fijado en los números de la pantalla. Tiene una picazón acongojante entre las piernas. Sabía que darse placer ella misma no sería suficiente. Su excitación no ha hecho sino empeorar. Está muy tentada a ir a despertar a Kuvira.

No sabe qué le sucede: es raro. Si fuese algo físico, ya se le hubiese pasado. Debe ser una cuestión sentimental, concluye Korra. Quizás si Bumi la hubiese dejado salir temprano y hubiera podido disfrutar junto a Kuvira de su última tarde libre, ella no estaría así. Necesita sentirla, sólo eso. El tiempo se esfuma, las horas vuelan. Su apartamento quedará un tanto más solitario y vacío dentro de poco. Korra se inquieta, incapaz de ajustarse a la idea.

—¡Eso es hacer trampa! —exclama de súbito aquella voz gruesa que la vuelve loca (esa noche más que nunca)—. ¡No puedes posicionarte en un solo punto del mapa! ¡Camping! ¡Qué jugada tan mierdera!

Korra pausa el videojuego y se voltea para ver a Kuvira justo detrás de ella, camino a la cocina. Tiene los ojos cansados y soñolientos; su cabello un tanto despeinado. Naga también se alza desde su rincón en la alfombra para verla, y agita la cola suavemente. Un rictus arrogante se forma en las facciones de Kuvira. Korra frunce el ceño.

—Mi personaje es un francotirador —se defiende la morena—. El propósito de los francotiradores es ubicarse en una posición desde la cual puedan putearse enemigos a la distancia.

—Trampa.

—¡Es una táctica legítima!

—Y además estás en una pésima ubicación —afirma Kuvira, aproximándose al sofá—. ¿Es ésa mi partida? ¿Quién te dio permiso de jugar mi partida?

—Tienes una misión clase C que aún no he desbloqueado. Quería ver qué tal era; ya supéralo.

—Korra, arruinarás mi puntaje.

—¡¿No era que tú estabas dormida?!

Kuvira hace el intento de arrebatarle el control, tomando a Korra desprevenida. Se lo arranca de las manos y comienza a volar sesos del bando contrario con una maestría y precisión impecables. Korra se cruza de brazos y hace una mueca, molesta. Minutos después, aparece la pantalla de nivel superado y el puntaje de Kuvira se mantiene en lo más alto. Sólo entonces le regresa el control a Korra, quien decide apagar la consola y el televisor. Mal perdedora. Kuvira no duda en jactarse de su superioridad.

—¿Despertaste sólo para venir a humillarme?

—Iba camino a la cocina por un vaso de agua —dice, levantándose del sofá—. Y luego regreso a la cama. Buenas noches, tramposa.

—Kuv, apenas son las nueve y es viernes. ¡Viernes!

—Tengo sueño, déjame ser.

Acongojada, Korra también abandona el sofá y sigue a Kuvira hacia la cocina. Más exactamente, bloqueándole el paso de regreso a la habitación. Kuvira aún no se ha dado cuenta de que está siendo emboscada. Sencillamente se sirve agua en un vaso de cristal y la bebe relajada. Korra la contempla como si fuera la imagen idílica de una ninfa refrescándose a orillas de un remanso. La esbelta mujer deja el vaso en el fregadero. Una diminuta gota de agua se desliza fuera de la comisura de su boca. Y Korra, instintivamente, se lame los labios, deseando saborear los de ella.

—¿Qué? —espeta Kuvira, sintiendo el peso azul de su mirada.

—Es que… —a Korra se le escapa el aliento—. Yo también tengo sed…

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, está besando a Kuvira ferozmente, arrinconándola en el mostrador de la cocina. Sus caderas exactamente a la misma altura, frotándose una contra la otra. Korra hunde una mano bajo la blusa de Kuvira para sentir los firmes músculos de su blanco abdomen. Y en respuesta, se gana un gemido apretado contra su boca. Kuvira no ofrece resistencia, más bien, profundiza el beso y goza la desesperación de su novia. Korra está tan excitada que su respiración se siente forzada y trastabillante. Kuvira lo nota, pero no hace nada al respecto. Se limita a presionar una mano en el pecho de la morena y la empuja suavemente, fuera de su camino.

—Veo que quieres vengarte porque te arrebaté el videojuego —dice, pasándose un mechón de cabello negro detrás de la oreja—. Pero no es para tanto, Korra.

La susodicha esboza confusión y luego un ápice de angustia.

—Kuv, ¡no es por eso que…!

La de los ojos verdes la toma de la barbilla y le impide continuar hablando, apoderándose nuevamente de sus labios. El beso de Kuvira se siente un poco diferente al anterior. No es sólo lujurioso o excitado, sino que le brinda también una sensación de reconfortante tibieza, de suavidad y dulzura. No dura mucho, y al terminar, deja a Korra entre pasmada y embelesada. No siente más que un apremio en su pulso, un apuro en su respiración, una humedad que empieza a inundarla.

—Buenas noches —le repite Kuvira, con esa pedante sonrisa suya. Y se pierde dentro de la habitación. Korra continúa paralizada.

Vivir así es tortura. « _Necesito desesperadamente que me hagas el amor»_ ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente suplicárselo mientras pudo? Hubiese sido humillante y patético, sí, pero bastante eficaz para calmar sus impulsos. Korra se deja caer en el piso de la cocina y apoya la espalda contra el refrigerador, soltando un denso suspiro resignado. Naga viene y, como si nada, pega la nariz entre las piernas de su dueña. Está claro que apesta a feromonas ahí abajo.

—¡Naga! —se queja Korra, apartando el hocico del enorme animal con su rodilla—. ¡Ya te he dicho que tienes que respetar mi espacio personal!

El perro inclina la cabeza en señal de confusión.

Antes de siquiera pensar en rendirse, Korra se pone de pie y entra a la habitación. Ve a Kuvira tendida del lado izquierdo de la cama, revisando la agenda electrónica en su iPad. La luz de la mesita de noche está encendida. Sobre ésta hay un puñado de monedas, un par de guantes blancos y un boleto de avión. A Korra se le hace un nudo en la garganta. No está segura de qué hacer.

—¿En serio vas a dormirte ya? —dice, sentándose del otro lado de la cama.

—Ése es el plan.

Korra emite un sonido parecido a un gruñido y coge el Game Boy puesto sobre su respectiva mesa de noche. Hay envolturas de caramelos decorándola y calcomanías pegadas en la gastada superficie de madera. La morena se acuesta justo al lado de Kuvira al tiempo en que comienza a jugar. Tiene el volumen de la pequeña consola al máximo y las notas de ocho bits del tema de Pokémon rezumban en los oídos de su novia. Claramente busca fastidiarla.

—¡Bájale el volumen a esa cosa, Korra!

—¿Para qué? —replica, poniendo cara de guasa—. Todavía estás despierta.

—Vas a espantarme el sueño, ¡imbécil!

 _Ése es el plan._ Un codazo en las costillas termina por poner a Korra en su lugar. Y de mala gana, ella acepta bajar el volumen. Por fin, Kuvira desactiva su iPad, apaga la luz de su lado de la cama y se acomoda para dormir. Tres segundos después, la cabeza de Korra se anida en su estómago. Kuvira le lanza una mirada indignada.

—Maldición, ¿ahora qué putas te pasa?

Korra esboza una sonrisa sinvergüenza y le muestra la pantalla del videojuego.

—Mira nada más, ¡otro pokehuevo! —exclama—. ¡Mis pokémon se la están pasando de maravilla en la guardería! Ya sabes, apareándose y eso… Qué envidia les tengo…

Kuvira hace una mueca y rueda los ojos, procurando ignorarla.

—Felicidades. Ahora, quítame eso de la cara.

El puchero de Korra no es nada comparado a la frustración que la estrangula por dentro.

—¡Mierda! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan obtusa, Kuv! —le grita—. ¿No ves lo que trato de hacer?

—Oh, lo veo muy claramente.

—¿Y entonces? —se emociona Korra.

—¿Entonces qué?

La morena deja el Game Boy en la mesa y se acuesta junto a Kuvira. La mira fijamente mientras se arrastra con compás seductor hacia ella. Se afloja el pantalón, permite que los tirantes de su blusa cedan y se suelten. Se posiciona de modo que la línea de sus curvas resalte y el escote se le vaya abajo. La mirada de Kuvira describe una combinación de nerviosismo y confusión. Quedan cara a cara, Korra estira su dedo índice y presiona la nariz de la ojos verdes. Kuvira se estremece aunque no demasiado. Simplemente encuentra la actitud de Korra más ridícula e infantil de lo usual.

—¡Boop! ¿Sirvió? —bromea la morena—. Enciéndete, Kuv… ¿Qué esto no te prende?

—¿Acaso resbalaste y te golpeaste la cabeza en el filo de la piscina?

Las facciones de Korra adquieren un tono serio, más hastiado que nada.

—Mujer, intento inducirte la excitación sexual.

—Estás haciendo un pésimo trabajo.

—Ya lo sé… —suspira ella, haciéndose un ovillo en su lado de la cama—. ¿Sales muy temprano mañana?

Kuvira percibe el cambio de humor en la voz de la morena. Se le escucha insegura, melancólica. No es la misma de siempre.

—Quizás yo ya no esté aquí cuando despiertes, Korra.

La ojos verdes dice esto inclinándose hacia su novia. La envuelve suavemente en sus brazos y se acurruca con ella. El corazón de Korra late con fuerza. Sabe que se le agota el tiempo. Su cuerpo continúa ardiendo y siente que se asfixia en la respiración de Kuvira, mezclándose con la suya. Se encoje entre los brazos que la aferran; siente cómo Kuvira acomoda las piernas entre las suyas, el tibio aliento en su cuello. Aquellos largos dedos de bailarina trazan un camino conocido sobre la piel de la morena; quien percibe un par de labios que bajan hasta la mitad de su espalda y se detienen. Esperan.

—No he podido dejar de pensar en ti durante todo el día, Kuv. Me habría gustado salir contigo hoy —sonríe resignada, consciente de que Kuvira no puede verle la cara en esa posición—. Eres como un fantasma, ¿sabías? Sé que rondas por este apartamento, esta habitación, esta cama… Pero difícilmente consigo verte y tengo que conformarme con tus escasas apariciones. Lo peor es que ahora…

Kuvira hunde la barbilla en el hombro de la morena. Sus labios rozan delicadamente la superficie de su cuello. Brotan chispas entre ellas. Chispas que suben y bajan por su espalda, y electrizan cada nervio de su cuerpo. Es como si le aplastaran el pecho y la sofocaran. Korra siente los pulgares de Kuvira, vagando por sus antebrazos. Caricias efímeras aunque hipnóticas; reaparecen con cada suspiro lanzado al vacío. Sus sentidos se disparan. En efecto, era esto lo que su organismo le pedía a gritos.

Tan sólo ansiaba sentirla… _cerca,_ presente, real.

—Yo te advertí que esto pasaría, Korra. Tú aceptaste. Ahora debes atenerte a las consecuencias, ¿entiendes?

Susurra este argumento en el oído de la morena antes de darle pequeños mordiscos ahí mismo. Es como si Kuvira no sintiera ningún remordimiento. Era directa y concisa con sus palabras. Por ello, a Korra le dolía escucharla, aún cuando tuviera la razón. El mordisqueo en su oreja no cesa y le provoca ligeros cosquilleos en el abdomen. Ya no está tan segura de querer seguir con esto, pero los débiles gemidos que luchan por escapársele de la boca, la contradicen. Está por perder el control.

—Kuv…

Kuvira no responde. Está ocupada plantando besos húmedos en el cuello de la morena. Sus manos hacen de Korra cuanto quieren; revolviéndole el cabello, recorriendo la longitud de su figura, estrujándole los senos. Es placentero tocarla y sentirla estremecer, oírla jadear su nombre. Korra se retuerce y ella se deleita. Consigue hacerla sobresaltarse al deslizar el pantalón de la morena fuera de sus piernas. Korra mira hacia arriba, su expresión delirante, colmada de anhelo. Kuvira hunde una mano, siguiendo el contorno de sus bragas. Se deshace de éstas en segundos.

Korra percibe cómo su respiración se detiene al momento en que Kuvira se inclina hacia adelante y esparce un beso con la boca abierta en el interior de su muslo. Juega con ella, demorándose en el hueco de la ingle. Y ahoga besos por doquier. Reposa una mano sobre el vientre de la morena, mientras frota el dedo pulgar contra la parte más sensible de su sexo, y Korra se queda sin aliento… No obstante, aún cuando suspira y gime... Y se empapan las sábanas con el vaivén de la cama… Los jadeos escapan de sus labios entreabiertos, pero no hay más reacción que ésa. No hay adrenalina ni calor o deseo. No hay estallido ni fulgor.

Es como si la excitación se le hubiese desvanecido en el aire.

—No es un orgasmo lo que quieres, Korra —le asegura Kuvira, dejándose caer a su lado—. Sino consuelo, y certeza… Quieres que te reconforte.

—¿Por qué piensas eso, engreída? ¿Crees que te voy a extrañar? —murmura ella, clavando el azul de sus ojos en el techo—. Aunque… Cuatro años es mucho tiempo…

—Lo es, ¿no? Pero tengo que irme; este viaje es importante para mí. Lo sabes, Korra. Siempre lo has sabido.

—Sólo que no pensé que este día llegaría tan pronto.

Korra voltea a verla y Kuvira hace lo mismo. Sus miradas son intensas, profundas, suplicantes.

—¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? —inquiere la ojos verdes—. Y no me vengas con que tú no le temes a nada, cabeza hueca.

—Si te lo digo te vas a reír…

—No estoy de humor para reírme, Korra. Créeme.

Korra toma aire, como quien toma impulso, como quien reúne valor. Y se sonroja nada más abrir la boca. Con el ceño fruncido y una mueca avergonzada que en vano intenta encubrir la obvia presencia de celos en ella.

—Es… Es… —trastabilla—. ¿Y si encuentras a alguien mejor que yo allá? ¿Y si te olvidas de mí? Temo que te encuentres a alguna señorita refinada que no se gana la vida enseñándole natación a niñitos de nueve años; que no ensucia la casa y que se lava siempre detrás de las orejas… Alguien que no te haga perder el tiempo… Dime, ¿qué hago si no regresas? ¿Y... y si te pierdo?

Kuvira se muerde la lengua en un intento desesperado por no reír.

—¿Es en serio? —exclama incrédula—. ¡Korra! ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas? ¡Por supuesto que no vas a perderme! Extrañaría demasiado a Naga…

—¡Oye! ¿Y qué hay de mí? —se ofende la morena.

Kuvira le saca la lengua en son de burla. Korra la lame. Se besan. Luego no queda más que inspirar el aroma natural de la otra y procurar no olvidarlo durante los próximos años. Ambas comienzan a reír, aunque sin saber por qué.

—Así que… El Reino Tierra, ¿eh? —dice casualmente Korra—. Vaya, debes estar muy emocionada. ¡Mira lo lejos que te ha llevado ese postgrado!

Kuvira se encoje de hombros.

—Nah… Estoy tan emocionada como se puede estar respecto a la idea de quedarme atorada por horas de caos vial en medio del gigantesco ano de concreto que es Ba Sing Se.

Korra tiene que cubrirse para no escupirle a su novia la risotada que acaba de explotar en su boca.

—Maldita sea, ¡cómo voy a extrañarte, Kuv!

—¿Segura que puedes quedarte y cuidarte tú sola?

—¡Hey! Yo tenía una vida antes de conocerte, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, en manos de tus padres.

Korra la golpea en el hombro. Entonces lanza un segundo golpe que Kuvira detiene y utiliza para atraer a la morena entre sus brazos. Korra se acurruca en ella, acomodándose al cuerpo de Kuvira. Sus cabezas se unen. Korra se apega más, se amolda. Y respira hondo, saboreando el cuello que apenas roza. Quiere devorarla, meterla bajo su piel, hacerla suya. Kuvira aún tiene ese aspecto cansado, sigue despierta. Por esto Korra decide darle un respiro. Se conforma, arrullándola con caricias y besos gentiles. Le espera un largo día; ya la ha molestado suficiente.

Viendo cómo poco a poco Kuvira se va quedando dormida, las ansias de Korra se aquietan en aquellos suaves hombros, en el tatuaje al final de su blanca espalda, en la fina comisura de sus labios, incluso en el talle de esa ligera pijama verde. Y Korra se aprende de memoria los lunares de su amada, el perfecto arco de sus cejas, su olor tan deseado… Maldita sea, en verdad no sabe cómo sobrevivirá sin ella cuatro años enteros. Ya la extraña demasiado.

—Korra… —musita Kuvira con voz gangosa—. ¿Estás llorando?

—No. Sí. No. —Se molesta—. ¡Sólo un poco! Déjame en paz.

—Está bien, yo también lo estoy haciendo.

—Kuv…

—Gracias por encender mi noche —suspira.

—Te hubieras ido sin despedirte, ¿no?

Kuvira apenas sonríe.

—Soy una maldita.

Korra le regala un último beso.

—Te amo, maldita.


End file.
